Ópera rock
Una ópera rock es un género de música el cual combina las voces que habitualmente se utilizan en la ópera, pero con un ritmo diferente a ésta, en su lugar, se le agrega el ritmo de la música rock, o el del heavy metal. Muchas veces este tipo de composiciones difieren de los álbumes de rock convencionales ya que mantienen una temática determinada en la letra de las canciones o recurren a canciones cíclicas. Este tipo de composiciones fueron ideadas por la banda británica The Who quienes pensaron que en un disco, cada canción no tenía que contar una historia, por lo que idearon una Ópera rock, donde todo el disco en completo contaba una historia. Esto dio lugar a Tommy, la primera ópera rock en popularizarse. Pese a esto la primera ópera rock de la historia fue SF Sorrow de los Pretty Things, quienes se adelantaron a los Who al publicar este tipo de discos. Debido a la gran fama de The Who aún muchos siguen creyendo que fue Tommy la primera ópera rock, aunque Pete Townshend reconoce que utilizó algunas ideas de SF Sorrow el proyecto Tommy había nacido mucho antes. Óperas rock notables * Gerome Ragni James Rado Galt Mac Dermot, Hair (1968), ópera beat estrenada en diciembre de 1967 en Nueva York. * The Who, Tommy (1969): Primer ópera rock. El álbum que popularizó el término. * The Kinks, Arthur (Or the Decline and Fall of the British Empire, (1969) * Vox Dei, La Biblia: Primer ópera rock de América, compuesta entre 1969 y 1970 y estrenada en el Teatro Presidente Alvear de Buenos Aires en julio de 1971 * The Kinks, Lola versus Powerman and the Moneygoround, Part One, 1970 * Tim Rice & Andrew Lloyd Webber, Jesucristo Superstar (1970) * David Bowie, The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (1972) * Arco Iris, Sudamérica o el regreso de la Aurora: esta banda argentina estrenó su ópera en 1972. * Materia Gris, Oh Perra Vida de Beto: esta otra banda argentina también estrenó su opera en 1972. * The Who, Quadrophenia (1973) * Queen, Queen II (1974): Una obra musical desarrollada sobre un tablero de ajedrez, caracterizado principalmente por la dualidad entre el blanco y el negro (el bien y el mal, la realidad y la fantasía) los puntos máximos de cada lado del LP se dan con las canciones 'White Queen' (en el lado blanco), y 'The March Of The Black Queen' (en el lado negro). También destaca la forma en que algunas canciones van ligadas con la siguiente musicalmente sin siquiera dejar espacios entre una y otra. * Genesis, The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway (1974): Una de las óperas rock más conocidas del rock progresivo. * Phoenix, Cantafabule (1975) - Ópera rock basada en la mitología romana. * Queen, A Night At The Opera (1975) * Queen, A Day At The Races (1976): después del éxito de A Night At The Opera, la banda quiso innovar realizando un disco cíclico, es decir que acaba donde comienza. * Jethro Tull, Too Old To Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young To Die! (1976) * Rush, 2112 (1976) * Meat Loaf, Bat Out Of Hell (1977): Vendió más de 30 millones de copias alrededor del mundo. Tuvo dos secuelas Back into Hell y The Monster is Loose * Frank Zappa, Joe's Garage (1979) * Pink Floyd, The Wall (1979): Famosa ópera rock creada por Pink Floyd muy conocida por su extenso y costoso show en vivo y por la posterior película dirigida por Alan Parker. * Frank Zappa, Thing-fish (1984) * Eskorbuto, "Los Demenciales Chicos Acelerados" (1987) Trata sobre un político sin escrúpulos que manipula masas humanas amorfas para medrar políticamente. * Blue Öyster Cult, Imaginos (1988) * Queensrÿche, Operation: Mindcrime, (1988): Una historia de amor, sexo, muerte, poder, religión, corrupción, traición, codicia y locura. Considerada como la primera ópera rock del metal progresivo. *Queen, Innuendo (1991): Una Ópera Rock con el mejor sonido de Queen, simplemente es una despedida de Freddie de su público, de su gente, de la banda y del amor de su vida, ante la inminente enfermedad que poseía. Al final se despide del Rock con la popular canción Show Must Go On. * Charly García, La Hija de la Lágrima, (1994): Cuenta la historia y diferentes momentos vividos por una gitana española, quien se autodenomina "la hija de la lágrima". * Mägo de Oz, Jesús de Chamberí (1995): Ópera rock basada en un segundo regreso de Jesucristo a la tierra, con el fin de renovar su mensaje y hacer frente a las ideas de la Iglesia Católica. * Ayreon Una MegaBanda creada en el año 1995 por Arjen A. Lucassen, donde a través de sus discos se relata una historia sci fi, además de tener muchos cantantes y músicos invitados dentro de la escena rockera y metalera: (1995) The Final Experiment: A Rock Opera, (1998) Into The Electric Castle, (2000) Universal Migrator Pt. 1 - The Dream Sequencer,(2000) Universal Migrator Pt. 2 - Flight Of The Migrator, (2004) The Human Equation, (2008) 01011001. * Edge of Sanity, Crimson (1996) * Lacrimosa, Elodia (1999) * Dream Theater, Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory, (1999): álbum conceptual que narra una única historia, acerca de un joven que descubre su pasado, el cuál está relacionado con el amor, asesinato e infelidad de Victoria Page. Una ópera rock moderna de metal progresivo. * Drive-By Truckers, Southern Rock Opera (2000) * Tobias Sammet, Avantasia - The Metal Opera (2000) * Spock's Beard, Snow (2002) * Saurom Lamderth, Sombras del Este (2002): Narra la Historia de La Comunidad del Anillo (El Señor de los Anillos) * Tobias Sammet, Avantasia - The Metal Opera Pt. II (2002) Escritas por Tobias Sammet cuenta una historia ficticia de un monje dominico, Gabriel, en el año 1602. * Amanda Somerville, Aina - Days of Rising Doom - The Metal Opera (2003) Escrita por Amanda Somerville lanzada al mercado por Transmission y The End Records. * Neil Young & Crazy Horse, Greendale (2003) *Brian Wilson, Smile (2003): Una opera Pop que no narra una historia lineal. Se divide en tres segmentos. El primero Narra historias de una Norteamérica de colonos, la conquista del lejano oeste se puede ver en Heroes and Villains, o el Hawaii primitivo en Plymouth Roll Over o la creación de trenes Cabinessense. El segundo segmento narra al crecimiento de las personas, los cambios y la hipocresía de la sociedad. Finalizando con el último segmento que narra varias historias cortas. En este segmento se encuentra el tema más famoso de los Beach Boys Good Vibrations. * Green Day, American Idiot(2004) * Sascha Paeth, Robert Hunecke-Rizzo, Amanda Somerville y Miro, Aina (2004). * Mastodon, Leviathan (2004): Una ópera metal que cuenta la historia del capitán Ahab en su búsqueda por su archienemigo, la ballena blanca, Moby Dick. Basada en el libro de Herman Melville. *Ayreon (Arjen Lucassen): The Human Equation (2004) Narra la historia de un hombre que queda veinte días en coma. *Premiata Forneria Marconi, Dracula (Ópera Rock) (2005): Ópera rock basada en el libro de Bram Stoker, pero relatando las vivencias de un Drácula enamorado y soñador. Esta obra fue la banda de sonido de la obra de teatro homónima dirigida por el argentino Alfredo Rodríguez Arias. *Margarita y Fausto (Felipe Szarruk): Opera Rock (2006) La primera Opera Rock Colombiana, basada en la leyenda del Doctor fausto, realizo más de 40 presentaciones y es parte de la historia del rock latinoamericano. *My Chemical Romance, The Black Parade (2006). Cuenta la trágica historia de un paciente con Cáncer. *Judas Priest: Nostradamus (2008). Habla del profeta Nostradamus. Es una ópera-metal *Marillion, Brave. *True Symphonic Rockestra, Concerto In True Minor, no es propiamente una ópera rock, sino una mezcla de canciones de óperas como La Donna é mobile con el metal. *Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Beethoven's Last Night, narra la historia de los sucesos que tuvieron lugar alrededor de la muerte de Beethoven y la décima sinfonía. Enlaces externos * Más información acerca de musicales u óperas rock Categoría:Subgéneros del rock Categoría:Géneros de ópera